Quiet morning
by Andian
Summary: The morning was quiet. Actually a bit too quiet. Drabbels of jubilations characters. AcexTonks, DezzixToken


First Story. No beta-reader, no native speaker, no self-confidence.

Reviews would be appreciated. Hints on mistakes even more.

All characters in this story belong to jubilation. You can find her on

Enjoy yourself

The morning was quiet. Actually a bit too quiet.

A still more red than golden sun shone throw a broken window, pitifully repaired with a lot of tape and even more prayers, and lightened the kitchen.

Well not all of it. There were still enough shadows to hide. If you want to. But if you woke up hours before your normally standing-up time, slowly sneaked down the stairs, aware of every noise you make, and finally made it to your goal you wanted to.

And suddenly the kitchen lamps were turned on. And more lights mean less shadows. And less shadows means... ''And what are you doing here?'' Tonks freeze on his way to the fridge. Blinking a few times to get used to the now stunning lights he finally recognized the person standing, arms crossed with a rather pissed-of face at the door. '' Hehehe, morning Ace,.. ahh you've slept well?'' he said, smiling nervously while his mind tried desperately to come up with a plan how to get out of this not so good looking situation.

'' Well I did. Actually I even had a dream.'' came the slowly answer from Ace. Stepping closer to Tonks he also started smiling, making Tonks feel even more nervous . '' You know it was about you.'' Getting so close to Tonks, the back drawing zombie could feel the wall behind him, and giving him so no way to escape, Tonks tried to remember that show about chameleons getting one with their surrounding area and also how they managed it.

'' 'bout me?'' he asked in a shrill tone, both of his nerves mixed with fear and his suddenly closeness to Ace. Ace getting too intimate with him always makes him... kind of shaky. '' Yeah.'' Still smiling Ace slowly lend down to whisper the following words in Tonks ear. Tonks could feel his whole body starting to shake slightly,when he felt his hot breath, while his brain was still occupied with finding the neariest exit. But the really worst thing was he also started feeling ... a bit tired and warm deep inside. Looking in Ace's one brown other blue eyes he cloudy remembered something in another animal show. Something about how snakes hypnotize their prey so they won't run away when they were eaten. 'Yeah.'' Ace repeats softly his voice barely a whisper, Tonks only being able to hear it because they were that close. So damn close he would just have to close a few inches to... 'I dreamt I woke up and there were you.

AND YOU WERE TRYING TO STOLE MY LAST PIECE OF CAKE!!! YOU F****** SON OF A B****!'' he suddenly started yelling shoving Tonks hard against the wall and furiously trying to struggle the undead, who now was fully awake again and started to fight, now frightened of being choked to death, against the irately cook who tried to kill him.

The sun was now almost totally golden. And the morning had been quiet.

Grumbling closed Ace his eyes again. It was too early. Much too early. Much too early then much to early. So, why the hell was he awake?! Then he noticed. A unfamiliar warm. Not quite next, but almost buried underneath him. Slowly opened Ace his eyes. First the left then the right. Recognizing who exactly was lying next to him, he decided it would be much better falling asleep once again. And hoping the next time he'd wake up Tonks, who was sleeping quietly snuffed to Ace, would be gone. At the moment he really couldn't bring himself up to throw him out seeing how peaceful the sleeping undead looked.

''LUNCH!'' shouted Ace in the kitchen. ''OCCUPIED!'' shouted Dezzi back. ''BUT I'M NOT OCCUPIED WITH YOU!'' came Tokens answer.

It would be much more convincing if he didn't sound that breathless.

''SSHUUT UP GUYS I WANNA SLEEPPP....'' suddenly Roxy's voice could be heart. She sounded drunken. Very drunken. Then there were only snoring noises.

''YEAH MORE FOR ME!'' Tonks shouted in usual happy-dump mood.

''STOP SHOUTING TONKS! YOU'RE STANDING NEXT TO ME, IDIOT!'' Ace snapped at him.

'' Yeah, yeah relax.'' Tonks was to hungry fighting now with Ace. Before Ace could answer Tonks already sat at the kitchen table. A wide grin on his face, knife and fork in his hands he sat there and looked hopefully at Ace. ''Huh, okay.'' Ace looked at the casserole.

It was supposed to be for five persons. No he really doubted if it would be enough. Tonks could really eat much if he was able to. Ace sat down next to Tonks and watched how the Zombie started eating fast, with a happy expression on his face.

Somehow it was nice, there were at least someone cherishing his cooking skills, but...

''USE THE F****** FORK, DUMPHEAD!''


End file.
